slime_loversfandomcom-20200214-history
Slither
Slither is an original character of Maurice Dixon (Ralph Bear) The Creature is a recurring Villain in The Justice Heroes Comics. Character Overview Slither is an alien slime creature who's only known point of origin is The Planet Saturn where it somehow traveled down to Earth to consumes the planets various form of pollution and in it's place, the creature pollutes the world in it's own goo from cities to oceans to better adjust with the planet's environment. The Creature once battled the Justice Heroes and soon became an unwilling ally to The Wizard and the Mechanized Orion the Sea-oni to do battle against The Heroes only to be defeated by it's own partner Orion. Before it's death the creature lay an egg under the ocean where it soon hatch and the offspring and possibly many more eggs became a major foe toward JH Memeber Val the Bat-Girl. Appearance The Slither in it's first form appears to be a large shapeless rainbow-colored blob that can change into various sizes with one red eye ball with orange pupils. The Slither 2nd form is a much smaller humanoid form with a lean muscular build where it still retains it's one eye, forms a mouth, and hands with three digit fingers and appears to be male in appearance (despite the fact that the creature has no definite gender, it really depends on the story it appears in) It can some times form into a female form with a more curvious figure and large breasts. It has a third form where it can change always into a manta ray form where it uses this form to take flight or ram into an enemy. Personality The Creatures has no definite personality. It's a mindless creature that reacts upon instinct. If it feels threaten it will attack relentlessly. The creature behavior normally is that it wants to eat pollution and will kill anyone who gets in it's way from taking it's food source. It can be domesticated if one keep an offspring of the creature, if they train it not to do harm or on the road of evil, it can be a much more friendlier or threatening than it already is. The Creature is also not too bright as it behavior acts like that of a infant where it can slowly learn and eventually imitate various species behavior and even may learn to speak, or read. Special abilities The Slither possesses the basic slime abilities of shapeshifting liquefying, stretching, regenerative factors, resilience to most physical attacks, weapon molding, texture temperature, mass shifting, puddling and hardening. The Slither fires a powerful energy blasts from it's eye, spray a toxic mist or green sludge where it chokes it's enemies or burns then until they're reduced into skeleton, when it flies it morphs into a form of a manta ray. Slither gross in size, mass, speed, and power when it absorbs various form of pollution through it's slime or it's mouth. When in battle, The slither is relentless using the environment around it to it's advantage, forming near infinite tendrils, claws, blades, forming into powerful barriers, drills, and a waves of slime. It seems to learn and adapt during battle as it can learn it's enemy's fighting pattern and counter attack it. Slither's goo can heal and regenerate whenever it's submerged in salt water or in another slime species. Slither is resilient to powerful physical attacks, energy based attacks, various forms of weaponry, freezing, and fire. Slither only major weakness is a high voltage of electricity, the damage will fatally injured and even kill it, reducing into ashes. Slither is unable to regenerate from being electrocuted unless it takes refudge under salt water where it can properly heal from the electrical attack. Slither's most fearsome ability is pollute the earth by covering the land and ocean with it's brightly colored goo where it'll soon effect the environment, and the air that'll soon poison and kill all life and permanently cloud the earth into eternal darkness...But it won't do it alone since it can reproduce eggs that it lays under water or within another slime where it hatches and creates another slither that'll live in the world it is born in to eat, or take the place of the slither that might be vanquished. Trivia * Considered to be The Justice Heroes (Particularly Val) Toughest Major Enemies as it nearly killed Shadow, Val and Dr. Flame in it's first and Second future appearance. *Hedorah and The Frankenstein Monster From the Godzilla Films is a major inspiration for the creation of The Slither.